Blaine's Happy Place
by RainbowsandRibbons
Summary: When Blaine realises how embarrassed Kurt is about a specific word, he decided to introduce him to it properly. Inspired by this image: /BDolwxvmKs & by BlaineandKurt x


Blaine's Happy Time

Blaine looked across the room at the pale boy who was currently lying on his bed. He sat down on the chair by his desk watching as the boy lay on his stomach chewing the end of his pen seemingly lost in though. Feeling the eyes on him, Kurt lifted his head and winked.

"Penny for your thoughts oh brown eyed one?" he smiled.

"I was just thinking about how good you look lying on my bed." Blaine admitted, as Kurt's face flushed.

"Blaine-" Kurt stammered.

"I know, Kurt. I know. I know you're not ready and that's why I'm admiring you silently." Blaine said gently, moving over to his bed and crouching down in front of Kurt's face. "Besides, I'll take care of it once you've gone home!" he winked.

Kurt's face turned scarlet as he realised what Blaine meant. His mouth opened and closed silently a few times as Blaine smiled and giggled, his eyes dropping to the carpet.

"Blaine, you can't just say stuff like that." Kurt managed to say quietly.

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with a bit of masturbation." Blaine's grin widened as he stood up and walked over to his ipod speakers and turned on some music. "Everyone's got urges, Kurt, and if it comes from a place of love then what's wrong with that?" Kurt just stared at Blaine, finally realising exactly what Blaine was saying.

"You mean, you've- um- I mean-" Kurt struggled to form the question he wanted as Blaine smiled lovingly at him.

"Kurt, do you really want me to say it?" he asked, a slight teasing tone in his voice. Kurt swallowed and nodded slowly, not really knowing if he wanted to hear the admission or have that mental image in his head.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Blaine started, as he walked over to Kurt, swinging his hips, "my love for you is so deep and so true that I respect your boundaries and I respect your wishes to wait until you're ready for our intimacy to reach that next level." Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him up to stand in front of him, "I think you're so goddamn sexy and you turn me on so much that I find my hands wandering," Blaine's hand began to wander down Kurt's back, resting on his hips, "and I masturbate, Kurt" Kurt's breath caught in his throat.

"You- um- you mas- um," Kurt stammered, his face so red that he began to wonder if he had any blood left in the rest of his body.

"Yes, Kurt – I masturbate and I think of you." Blaine stated matter-of-factly.

"Blaine! You can't just blurt things out like that!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well, nothing, but you can't just run around saying that word!" Kurt cried, trying to remember when Blaine said his parents would be home.

"What? Masturbation?" Blaine smiled, secretly loving how Kurt was squirming, "Masturbation, masturbation, MASTURBATION!"

Kurt's face paled as he realised Blaine's bedroom window was open. He ran over to close it and noticed a group of 4 teenage boys looking up laughing, one of them was pointing up to the window.

"Nothing to see here" Kurt yelled as he closed the window, but not before hearing one of them call up "we hear differently!" "Blaine! What the hell!" Blaine was now lying on his bed, tears streaming down his face and appeared to be unable to stop laughing. Kurt's face relaxed and a smile started to tug at his mouth.

He flopped down on the bed beside Blaine who managed to compose himself. Blaine rolled onto his side and cupped Kurt's face gently. His hazel eyes locked onto the pale blue ones staring back at him longingly. Blaine edge his head forward, meeting Kurt in the middle for a slow, gentle kiss.

"If you really don't like it, I won't do it anymore" Blaine said quietly as Kurt looked back at him.

"Well, um, maybe you could, um, maybe, perhaps, um, show me and, um, we could, um, both have, um, y'know-" Kurt stammered, stopping when Blaine put his index finger to Kurt's lips.

"You've really never done anything like that before?" Blaine asked gently. Kurt shook his head, his face flushing as he looked down at the bedspread he was lying on. "Are you sure you want to try it?" Kurt nodded slowly, not lifting his head. Blaine lifted Kurt's chin with his index finger, kissed his lips softly and smiled. "I'll show you. Hands to ourselves?" Blaine asked softly as Kurt let out a sigh and nodded his head. Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's side, resting at his hip, fingers touching the waistband of his trousers. Kurt nodded slightly and Blaine undid his belt and button before doing his own. As they both slid off their trousers – Blaine throwing his on the floor, Kurt folding his carefully and placing them on the floor beside the bed – Blaine pulled the covers back and nodded to Kurt to move under them. "You show me as much as you want, ok?" Blaine asked quietly, Kurt nodded, grateful for Blaine's understanding.

Once they had both removed their tops – Blaine's polo shirt and Kurt's waistcoat, scarf & shirt – they slid under the covers, kissing gently at first then building to a deepened and passionate kiss which left them both breathless. Blaine looked at Kurt, took his hand and slid their joined fingers beneath the covers.

"On or off?" Blaine asked, "Before you answer, off is better and less gross afterwards." He smiled gently, making Kurt feel more comfortable.

"Off" Kurt breathed, his breath hitching as Blaine gently removed his boxer briefs, taking extra care not to touch Kurt until he gave permission. Dropping Kurt's underwear out the edge of the covers, Blaine quickly removed his own then linked his fingers with Kurt again.

"I'm going to help you but I might touch you, if you don't want me to just say, ok?" Blaine asked quietly, his breath ghosting over Kurt's face as Kurt nodded. Blaine positioned his hand over Kurt's and wrapped their joint fingers around Kurt who was now fully hard. Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he moaned loudly. Blaine smiled and held himself with his other hand. Blaine carefully and slowly moved the hand that held Kurt's and smiled as Kurt closed his eyes and chewed on his bottom lip. "Does that feel ok?" he asked quietly, kissing Kurt's neck.

"Yeah, oh, god, Blaine" Kurt breathed, suddenly forgetting how to speak. He clenched his fingers as a wave of pleasure ripped through him, realising that he had been responsible for it. Blaine took his hand away from Kurt's and rested it on Kurt's hip. Kurt felt his head filling with stars as his hand seemed to take on a life of its own. Blaine mimicked Kurt's rhythm and watching Kurt bring himself to the edge was enough to bring him close enough.

"Kurt, open your eyes," Blaine whispered, "Look at me." Kurt obeyed and started into Blaine's eyes, seeing his own lust and longing reflected back at him. Blaine kissed Kurt gently, sucking on his bottom lip. "Come for Kurt," he whispered. As if on cue, Kurt came with a white hot flash behind his eyes as he maintained his eye contact with Blaine, who followed shortly after. As they lay in silence gazing at each other, Kurt felt his head spinning as he struggled to regain his composure.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, stroking Kurt's face softly with the hand he'd just wiped on his sheet. Kurt nodded and smiled.

"I can't believe how amazing that was!" he sighed happily

"I can't believe you've never done that before!" Blaine smiled. "So, now do you think you'll be able to say "masturbation" without giggling like a 5 year old?" Blaine teased gently and Kurt blushed.

"I can't believe you can just be so flippant with that word!" Kurt said, still shocked, as Blaine laughed.

"Well, now that you've also partaken in masturbation, perhaps you can come up with a better name for it?" Blaine teased, kissing the tip of Kurt's nose.

"I don't know, something innocuous," Kurt replied, still feeling slightly embarrassed to be talking about such an intimate act, "Blaine's Happy Time?"

Blaine rolled onto his back laughing, pulling Kurt in close to him, keeping their lower halves separate. "OK, Blaine's Happy Time it is. Come on, let's get cleaned up." Blaine passed Kurt a pack of wet wipes he kept in his nightstand drawer. "You stay there and I'll go get changed in the bathroom. Just knock on the door when you're ready for me to come back out." Blaine kissed Kurt softly, grabbed his clothes and went into his small en-suite bathroom.

Kurt waited for the door to close before he sat up and threw the covers back. Blaine had always been considerate of Kurt wanting to take things slowly but right at that moment, Kurt wasn't sure if he'd ever loved Blaine more than he did right then.


End file.
